Dumbledor's Army
by Hyde
Summary: This is a typical D/G fic. They hate eachother at first but then grow to love the other. this is taking place in there 6th/7th year. i hope to take it past hogwarts days, and Voldemort will be in this. enjoy and please review.
1. the first day of school

Draco and Ginny Story, I don't own anything that belongs to Harry Potter, I am his mere sister and only wish I could be at Hogwarts with him. I love Ginny and Draco fan fiction; they are my ultimate favorite couple.

Dumbledor's Army 

-First day Of School-

            Early that morning the sun rose with it's silvery blond rays climbing up the walls of the castle and into the 6th years bedroom. The rays slowly creped across the floor until they found the scarlet bed hangings that were closed around a young girls bed. As the rays climbed the hangings, their light showing the dust on the curtain, they search for a crack in which the two curtains were not pulled together al the way. Soon enough one ray found the opening; curiosity overpowering it, the ray flung itself onto the dark bed, illuminating the entire inside. Slowly the ray creped up to a mountain of red-auburn hair and onto the sweet girls face. She moaned and rolled over to shield her eyes from the penetrating light. The persistent light tried again, the girl stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them to better adjust them to the light. As soon as her eyes were adjusted she sat up and yawned.  The girl slowly climbed out of bed and pressed her bare feet on the cold stone floor. She shivered a litter and retreated her feet. She hid them under the assortment of quilts on her bed to try and remove the shock.

            "Accio slippers." The young6th year called with a flick of her wand. Suddenly from across the room a pair of Scarlet and gold slippers came zooming over towards her outstretched arm. She placed them on the floor and slipped her feet into them. As she arose her nightgown swished to her ankles and she opened all of her curtains. A little taken a back by the light she shielded her eyes. Once she was adjusted again she walked over to her trunk and dressed in her Hogwarts robes. The girl then proceeded to the girl's toilets with her tooth brush and her hair comb. Slightly half asleep the girl splashed water on her face after she finished her teeth. She then looked into the mirror and brushed her hair back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She looked at her reflection and gave a half smile; the first day of classes was always exciting. The Ginny Weasley in the reflection mimicked the same smile. 

"As always, this is as good as it's gonna get." Ginny spoke to her reflection, as she stared into the auburn eyes. She never thought her self-pretty, straight red auburn hair, like her mother, father and all of her brothers. She had auburn eyes, which sometimes seemed to twinkle when she was really happy and she had slightly pink lips, very small and dainty. She never grew to the height her brothers all bided on, Ginny was shorter than her mother by half an inch, barely noticeable, and her brothers always seemed to think this was license to pick on her for. At least she could say one thing for herself, she had grown a few small curves over the years, they weren't really noticeable under her baggy old Hogwarts robes, but she wasn't really into guys: especially after what had happened with Dean Thomas.  Ginny decided she had spent enough time on studying her facial features and that she should go down to the great hall for breakfast and check her new time table. More happily Ginny skipped up to her bedroom and grabbed her bag with all her books, the girls in her dormitory were starting to get out of bed now. She bid them a few 'good mornings' and a few 'see-you-breakfast' before she left the room. On her way through the portrait she ran into Head Girl who was non other than one of her close friends Hermione Granger. Ginny modeled her self after Hermione in ways of studying and she almost always got perfect marks, but in her personality she was more fun-loving and a bit of a prankster like Fred and George, who were doing wonderfully with their joke shop in Diagon alley. Ginny saw them the other day and bought one of their portable swamps, hoping to use it on the new defense against the dark arts teacher; whom was a girl by the name of Daphne Ottish. She used to work for the ministry of magic, but she quit back in Ginny's fourth year when the rise of Voldemort was once reveled to all. Professor Ottish was very much against fudge but she looked as if she never smiled.  

            "Hi, Ginny." Hermione called, interrupting Ginny's train of thought. Ginny looked up.

            "Oh, hi Hermione, where did you come from?" Ginny asked

            "Prefects bath room, just wanted to take a bath before any one else got up." Hermione seemed to care more about her appearance this year. Some people say Victor Krum asked her to do it and that she was sweet on him. But Ginny knew the real reason and she could say that Hermione was defiantly over Krum. 

            "That's a good idea, you want to come down to breakfast with me?" Ginny asked glancing out the open portal as she watched Ron and Neville come in, Ron was looking like he was trying to show interest in what Neville was saying but he didn't seem to care much.

            "Hi Gin, 'Mione." Ron said as he walked past them, Neville nodded.

            "Hi." Hermione called back.

            "Sorry Ginny I can't I have to pack my school bag and chance my clothes. Bye" Hermione called as she walked to her dormitory. Ginny sighed and walked out of the portrait.

            "Make sure you keep your grades up this year, Dear." The fat lady called to her back as she walked down the hall. Ginny smiled to herself, she would get to see Luna today. Luna was another of Ginny Best friends; Luna was in the same year as Ginny only a Ravenclaw.  Ginny missed her while she was off touring France with her father trying to find stories for the Quibbler. Ginny walked into the great hall and her smile faded, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy, Head boy, teasing Luna about her fathers magazine. 

            "Bugger off Malfoy." Luna said as she tried to grab her magazine from him.

            "Come on Loony, can't you get it?" Draco said as he held the Magazine up for her to jump at, an eruption of laughter from the Slytherins made Luna blush. Most people caller Her loony lovegood because she was, well, different. Luna didn't really mind, she just kept to herself. Ginny walked over to her friend to give her some moral support.

            "Look Loony Lovegood has a weasel to help her." Draco taunted. Another eruption of laughter came from the Slytherins Table.

            "Malfoy your nothing but a bouncing ferret." Ginny spat at him in a fit of anger. All the Griffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws who were listening laughed at Draco. Apparently that remark afflicted emotion in Draco because his eyes flickered for a moment and then went hard again, he stared intently into Ginny, boring into her skull, Ginny quivered under his gaze and whished she could take that remark back.

            "At least my parents can afford to buy me some proper robes." Malfoy spat back at her and Ginny was enraged. She opened her mouth to say something when…

            "Detention Weasley, for using foul language in school." Malfoy said as he threw the magazine to Luna's feet and turned to leave.

            "Sorry Ginny, you didn't have to do that you know, I would have gotten it eventually." Luna said trying to comfort her friend.

            "After a half an hour of him taunting you, yes." Ginny replied.

            "It doesn't really bother me, lets get something to eat." Luna said trying to cheer up her friend. They both went to their house tables and sat down to eat. Professor MacGonnagal started handing out timetables; when Ginny received hers she notched that she had double potions with the Slytherins first, then Divination with Firenze and the Hufflepuffs and Herboligy with the Slytherins, again. Ginny sighed; she is having the worst day. Ginny swallowed all of her breakfast and then headed to the dungeons. She was the first student to enter so she took a seat near the front. Potions was her best subject and her favorite, except for thee part about Snape and having to do it with the Slytherins. Ginny sighed and pulled out some parchment and a quill. Now the students were filing in. Ginny watched as Neville, Harry Ron, Millicent, Seamus, Dean, Nott, Montague, Hermione, Pravati, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Pansy, and Lavender all came in on their own accord. Something must be wrong Ginny thought, why am in with 7th years, maybe I looked at the wrong day on my timetable, Ginny thought so she pulled it out again and it read: _Double Potions, Slytherins, advanced_. Ginny gasped, she had been trying to get into advanced potions for a while, but she thought she wasn't good enough. 

            "I'm not seating with a weasel." Ginny awoke from her thoughts to see Malfoy talking to Snape.

            "Draco, apparently there are no seats left and I want to get on with the lesson, you'll just have to come early next time. Now sit down." Snape said as he turned around and back to his desk. Draco slumped into the seat right beside Ginny, and she sighed, this day seems top be getting worse. Ginny thought. Snape waved his wand across the bored and there appeared the steps to produce a first stage Polyjuice potion. 

            "For the next month you and your partner will be working on a Polyjuice potion and I will correct it as the stages go by. You may begin, all the ingredients not in the students cupboard is located on the table right beside my desk."  Ginny heard Draco give a fain whimper as he hear the words _partner_ and _month._ Ginny just sighed and started working, the less said to him, the better.

            "Weasley, you're not supposed to add the Lace wing flies yet, I have only stirred 8 times, and you have to wait for 10. Why are you in this class anyway, your not very good at anything.' Draco drawled. He picked at everything she did. Ginny knew that she was doing it right, well except for the lace wing flies, but how could she concentrate with Malfoy always attacking her. She snapped back once and lost 5 points. For Ginny this seemed to be a really rotten day. For Malfoy this seemed to be a _really_ rotten day. 

            Soon Snape told the class to bottle up their potion in a small vile and bring it to his desk.

            "I'll take it Weasley, you might drop it and break it." Draco sneered. Ginny wanted to scream at him but she didn't want to get another detention or loose and more house points. Ginny just smiled and gathered up her things. Soon she would be in Divination, which was a bird course.

            Soon the end of the day came and Ginny never felt more put upon. She had to write and essay for Sprout, which deals with the ten used of Munkswood and wolfsbane, and she has to study the sky for a half an hour every night and write in a journal what she predicts for a month. Ginny sighed as she slumped up the stairs to her dorm; she tore off her clothes and pulled on her nightgown. She took out her hair put a brush through it then fell back on her bed. She pulled her quilts over her body, closed her eyes, sighed and fell asleep. Hoping that this was all a bad dream.

*          *          *

            Draco bragged to his friends about how awful a day he'd had, first he got insulted buy a Weasley, then he got stuck in the same class with her, let alone he had to sit with her, 'what is the world coming to' Draco remarked at this part of his story. Then he complained about how he has to work with her for a month and lastly how incompetent she is. Draco swore that she was stalking him. Soon pansy came over to him, she sat down on the couch with him and rested her head against his shoulder.

            "Sweetie I am so sorry you had such a horrible day, let me make you feel better." With that she kissed his lips. Draco opened his mouth and let her enter, it felt so good. He wanted more. He broke off the kiss and heard a frustrated cry from pansy. He then looked at her and whispered something into her ear.

            "Why, you little devil.' Pansy remarked as they headed towards Draco's room. Draco thought now that his not so bad day was turning out pretty good, he loved having sex with Pansy; she was the best girl he ever snogged.


	2. End of second week, a pond, and a detent...

-End of second week, a pond, and a detention-

            Draco woke up later in the morning. It was probably 11:00, Draco thought. He stretched his arms and yawned.  He was a bout to get up and open his window curtain when he felt breathing on his chest. Draco looked down and saw Pansy Parkinson. Her head was lying on his chest. He could feel her slow breath tickle the tiny hairs of his well-toned chest. She looked beautiful with her eyes closed a slight frown on her pasty white skin, and her raven black hair flowing over his arm, and the bed beside him. She stirred and Draco hoped that she wouldn't wake he just wanted to lay there in silence. Draco loved having sex with her, as he recalled the night's previous activities. He'd admit, she was a bit of a slut, and she acted kind of like his mistress. Draco didn't mind. He wasn't too fond of her personality or how she was a follower but she doesn't have to talk when they are having sex, and he didn't have to be around her when they talked. Draco found this situation wonderful as long as he didn't ask her out. Pansy stirred again and lifted her head. She smiled at Draco, he merely smirked.

            " How was it last night?" Pansy asked sheepishly.

            "Same as always, so again tonight?" Draco asked, she smiled widely. Draco pushed her off him and rose from his four-poster bed. He wrapped one of his many blankets around his waste and got dressed. Pansy merely growled in frustration, but she too got dressed.

            "Draco, when are we ever going to have a conversation, every time I wake up and see you already awake, you leave bed to get dressed. Can we ever just lay in bed together and talk?" Pansy wined. This got on Draco's nerve, he was very glad that he didn't have to share a dorm, head boy and girl get their own rooms. He could not deal with all the humiliation that would come if people ever heard about this. He pretended that he hadn't heard a word he said and instead turned around fully dressed.

            "Well how do I look?" Draco drawled.

            "You didn't answer my question." Pansy retorted, she wouldn't let him off this easily.

            "You didn't answer mine, but I haven't got time right now, I'll see you tonight and then well…eh…talk." Draco chocked out as he rushed out the door before she could stop him. Pansy sighed and then finished getting dressed.

            Mean while Draco was rushing down the hall to find his two cronies. He knew that they would probably be finished breakfast now and they would be heading to their secret hall, this was where Draco met them every Saturday so they could plan, or rather Crabbe and Goyle would listen to Draco's plan about the rest of the days events. Draco turned around a corridor and bumped into a person, he hadn't realized what had happened until he heard a scream. Draco looked up from the floor, which was where his face had conveniently landed. He saw red hair and flailing arms in a…swamp…in the middle of the corridor. He hadn't seen a swamp since his 5th year when the Weasley twins placed one there to bug Professor Umbridge. Draco felt compelled to help her out, after all if he hadn't come barreling around the corner than she wouldn't be drowning in that pond, but if she hadn't been making it in the first place than he wouldn't have knocked her into this stupid pond. Any ways she is a Weasley and they have too many of them already so they shouldn't miss this one. Draco turned around to walk away but something stopped him, he turned back and dove into the stinky pond. Draco swam towards the flailing hands, as he neared the girl she lunged at him. Draco kicked her in the chest, she was caught off guard and he grabbed her waist. Draco held Ginny high out of water and swam back to the floor. He hoisted her out of the pond and onto the stone floor. She lay unconscious from his kick; he knocked the wind out of her. Grumbling Draco attempted to breathe air into her lungs, Draco did rescue breathing about six times before she coughed up water and opened her eyes. Ginny was about to thank her rescuer when she saw silvery blond hair and steel gray eyes to match. Ginny thought she should feel like gagging but the look in his eyes, panic?, remorse? Caring? She couldn't tell but it made her heart melt. Draco on the other hand was glad she was awake but he wanted to throw up, he never ever wants to come that close to any Weasley again. That was purely disgusting. Draco pretended to make gagging noises, which was how he really felt, so she wouldn't get any ideas.

            "Thanks." Ginny said with her head bent.

            "You know Weasley, if you hadn't made that stupid pond you would have fallen in, I am giving you a detention." Draco drawled to show he meant business.

            "And you will not mention this to anyone, or I will personally make sure you never whished you were born." Draco sneered.

            "I…I'm sorry." Ginny stuttered. She hated how she couldn't stand up for herself. She is now 16 and she can't even look Malfoy straight in the face. Well she can but she is afraid now, because of what she felt earlier. Ginny dismissed it as feeling thankful of him for rescuing her.

            "Now look at what you've done to my hair and my robes, if you weren't so poor I'd make you pay for these." Draco drawled as he started back to his dorm, to change. Ginny just sat on the cold stone floor, feeling miserable all over again. She was hoping to prank some one but the only one she pranked was her self. Ginny got up and started off towards Griffindor common room. She was soaked and full of slime. Why did Malfoy be the to have to save her, why couldn't it be her knight in shining armour. Malfoy is such a prat Ginny thought. 

*          *          *

            Ginny entered the common room to find that only Hermione was there. She slowly creped past the head girl, she didn't really feel like giving an explanation for her appearance at the moment, she just wanted to go sulk in her room.

            Where are you going?" Hermione called too Ginny's retreating back. Hermione didn't even need to take her eyes from her book to know that someone was about.

            "To my room, to get changed." Ginny responded. Truthfully.      

            "Ah, ha, and why do you need to get changed?" Hermione inquired looking at Ginny and taking in her full appearance. Ginny was a mess, she had slime all through her hair, sludge on her nose and her hair and robes were drenched. This was clearly something Ron was not allowed to see or Ginny wouldn't have been trying to sneak into her room.

            "Well I had…an accident." Ginny answered.

            "Come with me into the prefects bathroom and tell me all about it, or I'll hex it out of you." Hermione said as she pushed Ginny back out the door and down the hall. Once Ginny and Hermione made it to the bathroom, Ginny started drawing herself a bath. Hermione wasted no time she started asking questions. Ginny bade Hermione a 'turn around please' before she started on her story. Ginny was in the tub and sloshing around when she told Hermione all about the events previous to her entering the tub.

            "He rescued you, and kissed you? Malfoy? Ginny are you sure?" Hermione answered when all of this sunk in.

            "Yes, but you can't tell any one, besides it wasn't a kiss, he just gave me air, that's all." Ginny replied.

            "You do realize that you owe Malfoy your life, he saved it and you have a wizards debt to fill. Hopefully he doesn't know that, but you do realize that he is going to be even harder on you this time in detention, you will have to do more that clear caldron bottoms for 3 hours with no magic." Hermione giggled. Ginny got out of the water and dried off she got dressed in her pajamas, she was begging to feel ill and all she wanted was to go to bed.

            Once in her own bed Ginny fell right asleep, it was only 6:oo pm but she was tired. Ginny spent the whole night dreaming about what Malfoy was going to make her do for a detention and how she would have to pay him back.

*          *          *

            Back in Slytherin common room Pansy was trying to make out with Draco but he felt sick, all he could think about was kissing that weasel girl and he felt that he would barf every time. Draco went to bed early but he didn't fall asleep, he was too busy trying to think up a good enough detention to give that stupid red-haired weasel brat, so she wished that she never made that stupid pond.


End file.
